A Smurfy Christmas Carol (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 7
When Grouchy looked inside of the dining hall, he could hear the voices of his friends, discussing ideas to help him. "Hey, I know what would make Grouchy happy!" He could hear Clumsy's voice, "How about we all get a new tree in the morning, one the huge ones from the west forest? That'll cheer him up!" "That's a great idea!" Handy's voice rang, along with other agreeing voices. "This'll make everyone happy!" He heard Smurfette's laugh. "Then...where are they?" Grouchy asked. "They never came back," Hefty stated. "Never came back?! What do you mean?!" Grouchy asked again, then realized where they were going, "The west forest." A little while later, Grouchy was searching for his friends, "Smurfette? Brainy? Clums-" When he ran into an outgrown root, Hefty jumped over it, "You need more cardio, bro!" Grouchy groaned and climbed over the root as he noticed a familiar red scarf, "Benny. They must be this way." As he traveled along the trail of scarfs and mittens, he also found Brainy's glasses lying in the snow, "Brainy wouldn't go anywhere without these." He looked up, and there were multiple footprints, each the size of a Smurf foot, along with a cut out tree lining in the snow, "Where are they?" Hefty slowly turned around, and pointed out of the forest. Grouchy looked and spotted a familiar lair in the distance, "No...no!" When he bumped into a cauldron, he was in, "Gargamel's lair...can it be? But...he's working for someone, how...?" "It can actually," Hefty informed. "Where are the others?" Grouchy turned to him, "I thought you were going to take me to the others!" "Oh, but I have," Hefty answered, and waved his hand to reveal the Smurfs in cages. Grouchy was shocked. "They...they all got captured," Grouchy stated, "But...how?" "Red Smurfs were secretly hiding out to get their master back. Caught them all so that Gargamel could achieve his plan once and for all,," Hefty explained, "And when Papa came looking for them...they got him too," Hefty motioned to Papa, who sighed in bereft. "They all got captured," Grouchy felt guilty, "Trying to make me happy." "And that's not the worst part," Hefty grabbed Grouchy's arm and flew up to his table, where a grey Smurf lay among a test tube of blue liquid. Grouchy soon realized what happened, "No...No! Is that..?!" He moved the tube and looked at the lifeless face of Eska Devereaux, "Eska! Oh no! No!" Grouchy realized his behavior and felt awful. Even a tear trickled down his cheek, though he tried to hide it. "What have I done?" He muttered, "I've been so selfish." "Well, look on the bright side," Hefty told him, "Seems you all get to spend one last Christmas together after all!" And there he disappeared. "Merry Christmas," A voice told him. When he turned around, it was Gargamel with a net, "to me!" He cackled as he tried to catch Grouchy, but only caught his foot in the net and hit himself on the nose, tripping over a bucket of coal and landing in it, "Get him Azrael!" Azrael blocked Grouchy's way and brought out his claws to catch him. "I see you met Santa Claws!" Gargamel stated as he pounced to catch Grouchy but failed. All their efforts to catch him were fruitless, and it caused Azrael's head to turn into an onion. Grouchy hid behind the shelf, but Gargamel caught him, until Grouchy pushed town of the books between his nose, freeing him. Suddenly, the bookshelf began tilt, and all the books began to fall into the cauldron. "Oh no!" Grouchy cried as he spotted many objects falling towards him. He managed to doge them, but he couldn't climb up and ended up slowly slipping down. "It can't end like this!" Grouchy cried before falling into the cauldron, "I CAN CHANGE!" Previous Next Category:A Smurfy Christmas Carol chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story